Chamego
by Nah
Summary: the GazettE. Porque as vezes é bom ficar largado no sofá, apenas namorando preguiçosamente. Aoi’ POV. Yaoi. Ficlet. SAP.


**Título: **Chamego

**Autora: **Nah

**Casal: **Aoi x Uruha

**Gênero: **Romance/Yaoi

**Sinopse: **Porque as vezes é bom ficar largado no sofá, apenas namorando preguiçosamente.

**Disclaimer: **Eles não me pertencem. E ter que lembrar disso toda vez é frustrante, fato! Mas a fic sim, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

* * *

Sorri quando senti o estofado afundar um pouco e Uruha deitar sobre o meu corpo, se enroscando de forma preguiçosa e manhosa. Eu estava largado no sofá, de olhos fechados e com os fones no ouvido escutando uma música qualquer enquanto tentava pegar no sono naquele final de tarde.

Até pensei em reclamar dizendo a ele que estava atrapalhando a minha tentativa de tirar um cochilo, aproveitando o clima ameno e fresco por conta de uma chuva de verão. Mas desisti quando senti os braços dele me envolverem e seu rosto afundar no meu pescoço.

E era engraçado ele vir fazer isso quando havia me chutado do quarto algumas horas atrás dizendo que não queria que eu ficasse grudado nele por conta do calor. Mas eu estava acostumado com as crises de humor de Uruha.

- Yuu... – me chamou ao esticar as mãos e tirar os fones do meu ouvido, a voz baixa e abafada e eu não pude deixar de arrepiar na nuca quando ele depositou um suave beijo no meu pescoço.

- Eu estou tentando dormir, Uru – murmurei em um tom divertido, sabendo o que ele queria e não contive o riso baixo ao ouvir um suspiro frustrado vindo dele.

Ele ignorou completamente o que eu havia dito, as pernas entrelaçadas nas minhas e suas mãos acariciando a minha cintura, puxando a regata fina que eu usava, na intenção de tirá-la.

- E você não vai deixar, não é mesmo? – apenas percebi ele assentir confirmando, o rosto ainda escondido no meu pescoço, tocando a pele com os lábios lentamente.

Voltei a fechar os olhos quando senti ele arrastar vagarosamente os lábios até alcançar meu queixo, contornando em seguida o meu maxilar, sem beijos, apenas roçando, me fazendo largar o _iphone_ de qualquer jeito no chão.

- Kou-chan... Eu achei que você quisesse ficar longe de mim o dia inteiro – murmurei em meio ao riso, sentindo leves cócegas com a ponta dos dedos dele roçando na minha pele.

- Não está mais tão quente assim – respondeu, como se aquilo explicasse tudo e se afastou para poder me livrar da camisa, pressionando os dígitos pelo meu abdômen antes de deslizá-los com suavidade até meu baixo ventre.

Observei ele apenas brincar com a borda da minha calça e inclinar o rosto na minha direção, todo o peso do seu corpo contra o meu e seus lábios pressionarem os meus antes do beijo ser iniciado de forma calma.

Meus braços circularam seu corpo em um pedido mudo para que ele intensificasse o contato, mas Uruha apenas partiu o beijo, um sorriso se formando em seus lábios.

Decidi entrar no jogo dele e fiz com que saísse de cima de mim, ouvindo um resmungo em sinal de protesto. Mas Kou pareceu entender quando eu o empurrei com delicadeza em direção a outra ponta do sofá e me deitei por cima dele, mordendo o canto do lábio inferior ao fitar o rosto perfeito do guitarrista.

Eu amava quando Uruha vinha com aquele jeito manhoso, provocando, pedindo atenção e querendo que no final eu ficasse no controle.

Mas agora eu só queria aproveitar aquele final de tarde, de forma preguiçosa, no sofá da sala junto com Kouyou em meio a carinhos manhosos.

Ele sorriu quando minha boca encostou na dele e eu pude ver o exato momento em que cerrou as pálpebras com calma antes de sugar meu lábio inferior iniciando um novo beijo.

E ficamos ali largados em meio aos risos que ecoavam pela sala a cada comentário qualquer sobre tempo ou arrumação da casa, tudo sendo deixado pra depois enquanto namorávamos despreocupadamente.

Eu não ligava mesmo se ainda tinha que preparar o jantar ou terminar de compor a melodia que tinha começado aquela manhã.

Uruha pressionando os dedos nas minhas costas e arqueando o corpo languidamente, enquanto eu sugava o pescoço dele era bem mais interessante que qualquer outra coisa.

Mais tentador ainda quando ele puxava frouxamente as minhas mechas de cabelo entre seus dedos a cada vez que eu pressionava meu quadril contra o dele, fazendo com que entreabrisse os lábios em um gemido mudo.

- Yuu... por quanto tempo mais vai ficar ai só me provocando? – murmurou em um tom quase choroso e eu ri, roçando o nariz no queixo dele, minhas mãos tocando com suavidade a lateral de sua coxa exposta devido ao short que ele usava.

- Considere um castigo por ter me dispensado mais cedo – respondi, mordiscando sua bochecha.

Ele riu, me puxando com as mãos espalmadas nas minhas costas e seus lábios alcançando atrás da minha orelha.

- Mas eu posso fazer você mudar de idéia, não é mesmo?

- É só tentar, _itoshii_ – contive um suspiro baixo com o beijo que recebi em um ponto sensível atrás da orelha, o som baixo da risada dele me arrepiando.

E fomos nós deixando levar naquela brincadeira, registrando vagamente o barulho de chuva cessar, vez ou outra trocando caricias mais ousadas, o tempo passando lentamente sem que nos importássemos.

Havia muito poucas coisas tão prazerosas como aquela troca de carinhos que era até rotineira entre nós dois.

E nada parecia importar mais. Não naquele único momento.

**FIM**


End file.
